Thomas Jefferson
| residence = | education = | affiliation = | profession = | father = | mother = | siblings = | marital = | spouse = | children = | sigothers = | others = | games = The Political Machine (unlockable) 2008 (unlockable) 2012 (v1.02 update) 2016 (unlockable, DLC) | firstseen = The Political Machine | lastseen = The Political Machine 2016 }} Thomas Jefferson (April 13, 1743 (April 2, 1743 O.S.) – July 4, 1826) was an American Founding Father, the principal author of the Declaration of Independence (1776) and the third President of the United States (1801–1809). At the beginning of the American Revolution, he served in the Continental Congress, representing Virginia and then served as a wartime Governor of Virginia (1779–1781). Just after the war ended, from mid-1784 Jefferson served as a diplomat, stationed in Paris, to help negotiate commercial treaties. In May 1785, he became the United States Minister to France. Jefferson was the first United States Secretary of State (1790–1793) serving under President George Washington. Upon resigning his office, with his close friend James Madison he organized the Democratic-Republican Party. Elected Vice-President in 1796, when he came in second to John Adams of the Federalists, Jefferson with Madison secretly wrote the Kentucky and Virginia Resolutions, which attempted to nullify the Alien and Sedition Acts. Elected president in what Jefferson called the Revolution of 1800, he oversaw a peaceful transition in power, purchased the vast Louisiana Territory from France (1803), and sent the Lewis and Clark Expedition (1804–1806) to explore the new west. His second term was beset with troubles at home, such as the failed treason trial of his former Vice President Aaron Burr, and escalating trouble with Britain. With Britain at war with Napoleon, he tried aggressive economic warfare against them; however, his embargo laws did more damage to American trade and the economy. In 1807, President Jefferson signed into law a bill that banned the importation of slaves into the United States. Jefferson has often been rated in scholarly surveys as one of the greatest U.S. presidents, though since the mid-twentieth century, some historians have increasingly criticized him for his failure to act against domestic slavery. A leader in the Enlightenment, Jefferson was a polymath who spoke five languages and was deeply interested in science, invention, architecture, religion and philosophy, interests that led him to the founding of the University of Virginia after his presidency. He designed his own large mansion on a 5,000 acre plantation near Charlottesville, Virginia, which he named Monticello. While not a notable orator, Jefferson was an indefatigable letter writer and corresponded with many influential people in America and Europe. Jefferson was a tobacco planter and owned hundreds of slaves during his lifetime; however, through all his adult life Jefferson privately struggled with the dilemma of slavery and freedom and its compatibility with the ideals of the American Revolution. Through 1785 Jefferson introduced legislation to end slavery by gradual emancipation and eventual deportation of freed slaves. All of the bills were rejected. After Martha Jefferson, his wife of eleven years, died in 1782, Jefferson remained a widower for the rest of his life; his marriage produced six children, with only two surviving to adulthood. In 1802 allegations surfaced that he was also the father of his slave Sally Hemings' children. In 1998, DNA tests revealed a match between her last child and the Jefferson male family line. Whether these children were fathered by Jefferson himself, or one of his relatives, remains a matter of debate among historians. Behind the Scenes Appearances *''The Political Machine'' (unlockable) *''The Political Machine 2008'' (unlockable) *''The Political Machine 2012'' (v1.02 update) *''The Political Machine 2016'' (unlockable, DLC) Gallery Thomas Jefferson in The Political Machine 2008.jpg| Thomas Jefferson in The Political Machine 2008. Category:1743 births Category:1826 deaths Category:Americans Category:Males Category:Presidents of the United States Category:The Political Machine characters Category:The Political Machine 2008 characters Category:The Political Machine 2012 characters Category:The Political Machine 2016 characters Category:Thomas Jefferson